1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller-integrated rotating electrical machine for vehicle formed by attaching an inverter apparatus that supplies armature windings and field windings with power to a rotating electrical machine main body on an outside in a rear of a rear bracket.
2. Background Art
An apparatus in the related art is formed by installing an inverter apparatus incorporating switching devices and a control circuit in the rear of a rear bracket forming a rotating electrical machine main body to let cooling air in from a radially outside of the inverter apparatus and out from exhaust holes provided on the radially outside of the rear bracket by passing through vent holes provided along an outer periphery of a bearing holding portion of the rear bracket, so that a heat sink of the inverter apparatus is cooled. An example of this configuration is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2006-33986.
According to the apparatus in the related art, cooling air generated by a fan attached to a rotor is let in from a radially outside of the inverter apparatus and out from the exhaust holes provided on the radially outside of the rear bracket by passing through the vent holes provided along the outer periphery of the bearing holding portion of the rear bracket and thereby cools the heat sink of the inverter apparatus. However, a cooling air passage is formed to let cooling air in from a radially outside and out toward the radially outer periphery. This configuration raises a problem that a magnetic pole position detection sensor, a brush holder, and a rear bearing disposed in the vicinity of a center of a rotation shaft cannot be cooled sufficiently.
In addition, semiconductor switching devices for power circuit that supply a brush holder and armature windings with a current are not in a same plane and have distances in an axial direction. This configuration raises another problem that an axial dimension of the rotating electrical machine is increased and so is a size of the rotating electrical machine.